


his feelings

by healing



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his feelings

Nothing about this is easy - but when it comes to Shuu, nothing ever is, is it?

* * *

 

They talk about it. Well, actually, Rom bends Shuu over his dresser and fucks him so hard he swears every other band in that arena can hear them, Shuu begging and begging like he's never needed anything more in his life, and then they talk about it.

Well, actually, they just... lay there and breathe each other in and Shuu murmurs, "I missed this," and Rom rests his chin on his shoulder and whispers, "Yeah."

They don't talk about it.

\---

Despite everything, Shingancrimsonz and Trichronika still can't seem to get along. Rom and Shuu exchange glances while Kai and Riku pretend to smile and Crow scowls so hard Rom thinks he might put a permanent strain on his cheeks.

Sometimes it goes without incident, and sometimes it doesn't. "When are you going to quit babysitting those brats and go back to making real music?" Shuu sneers as he watches Rom scribble down lyrics in his usual messy scrawl, lying naked beside him, hand cupping his chin as he narrows his eyes.

Rom has to physically hold himself back from punching him in the face. Instead, he gets up, pulls his pants back on, and slams the door behind him.

\---

"I don't know why you're talking to him again," Crow grumbles over a bowl of ramen one late afternoon. Aion and Yaiba silently nod in agreement. Rom's shoulders tense before he shrugs and dives back into his curry.

"Yeah. I don't know, either."

\---

"Have you noticed anything different about Shuuzo lately?" Chuchu asks with a thoughtful tilt of her head and a small, knowing smile curving her lips. "It's like... I'm not quite sure how to put it, but it's like he's really putting his all into his performances. Like he's singing for someone special."

Retoree nods in agreement. Rom doesn't say anything.

\---

Their schedules don't line up. Even with Plasmagica climbing higher and higher up the ladder, Shingancrimsonz still isn't anywhere near as big as Trichronika, and that means that their live shows don't line up, either. Rom usually catches Shuu when they're lucky enough to be an opening act, and it's like there's this invisible switch between their usual spark of rivalry and something that burns even hotter, Rom pressing into Shuu and kissing him like he's the only thing that has ever mattered to him. It's always hard and fast and half the time they don't even say goodbye, but sometimes, sometimes Shuu reaches a hand out to grab Rom's wrist and says, "Wait."

They still don't talk about it, but those times, Rom will wake up in the morning to Shuu curled up around him, clinging to him in his sleep just like he used to, his bushy tail splayed across the mattress.

Rom usually leaves without saying anything - Shuu doesn't get enough sleep. He needs it. But Shuu is always awake when he hears the click of the door behind Rom as he goes.

\---

"This can't keep happening. We either put in the serious effort to make this work, or we don't. We're not in high school anymore, Shuu. We can't keep fooling around like this."

There's a long pause before Shuu mutters, "I know." For once, he isn't smiling.

"We can't go back to-- to what we had." There's hurt in Rom's voice, real, raw pain there, and Shuu doesn't miss it. And Shuu knows it, too. He could redye his hair black and move back into Rom's apartment and it still wouldn't be the same.

"I know," he says again.

"So what the hell is this, then?" Rom snarls. His hands curl into fists on pure instinct, anger flaring up in his eyes and ears perking up.

"I've never hated you."

Rom's heart shatters.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That isn't an answer!"

"It means... " Shuu opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. It means he takes a stride forward, tilts his head, and kisses Rom soft and slow, everything that Shuuzo isn't. Everything that Shuu is just for Rom. Rom makes a startled sound in the back of his throat before his eyes flutter closed, wrapping his arms around Shuu's slender waist and drawing him in closer. Shuu is the one to break the kiss.

"It means we can have something different. And maybe that something will be even better."

\---

Nothing about this is easy - but when it comes to Shuu, it's always, always worth it.


End file.
